Arrangements described herein relate to alert notification trigger thresholds associated with a metric.
A business may define and track measurable metrics that are relevant to the particular business. There are numerous metrics that a business can track. For example, a business may track the sales of one or more products, or it can track a measurement of customer satisfaction. Naturally, a business will strive to drive the metrics in a positive direction. For example, a business may strive to drive sales of a product upward or drive customer complaints downward.
The visibility of the metrics can be important to the success of a business, especially in scenarios where the metrics are trending in an undesired direction. This visibility can ensure that key personnel are made aware of the situation (e.g., a decline in sales and/or revenue or a decline in customer satisfaction) to allow them time to take actions to reverse the observed trend.
One way a business can ensure such visibility is to set an alert trigger threshold for each metric. When the particular metric falls above or below a predetermined threshold, depending on the metric, a notification can be automatically sent to one or more persons by electronic mail. The notification can provide details of the current state of the metrics. Such an approach can ensure that the relevant personnel are informed and positioned to take action. It can also alleviate personnel of the responsibility of having to manually view a report on a periodic basis.
However, it can be difficult to determine an appropriate alert trigger threshold. If the threshold is not accurately set, there is a potential for the value of the notification to be diminished. For instance, if an alert is triggered too early, the recipients of the notification may decide that no action is necessary or may disregard it entirely. Moreover, the notification system can lose credibility as an alert mechanism. Conversely, if an alert is triggered too late, it may no longer be possible to rectify the situation. Further, if too many electronic mail notifications are received, the recipient may become overburdened with having to individually review each of these electronic mail messages and the recipient may even ignore or delete the messages without having read them.